Et si Alexander Malfoy ?
by PatateDouce69
Summary: Et si Alexander Malfoy , son fils , l'aidait a tombé en amour avec la personne la plus inattendue. * TRADUCTION * modification de l'histoire et une continuité. REVIEWS ! Amour , violence , humour , montagne russe d'émotion au rendez-vous. M : pour langage , violence et sexe plus loin
1. Une réunion innatendue

**Salut tout le monde,**

**C'est la première fois que j'utilise Fanfiction sauf pour lire des histoires alors soyez tolèrent s'il vous plait si je fais des erreurs haha**

**C'est une traduction de l'histoire Alexander Malfoy écrit par grednforge117.**

**L'histoire sera semblable au début sauf quelques petits changements pour la mettre à ma plume , mais elle sera plus longue et j'ajouterais aussi des péripéties.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez xxx**

Une réunion inattendue

Hermione Granger assise à une petite table dans un café , plaçait son lunch sur sa table, son sac posé à coter d'elle . Affamée , elle plongea directement dans son plat de pâte rosée, savourant la rare brise d'été sur le Chemin de traverse. Après avoir fini , sa faim assouvie , elle chercha dans le fond de son sac rien de moins qu'un livre. Regardant autour d'elle , elle vue un petit garçon , à peine plus âgé que 5 ans , assis seul a une des tables. Ses cheveux blonds et un visage d'ange lui rappelaient quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

_Je me demande où sont ses parents, _Hermione pensa , scrutant le café pour un couple au cheveu pâle. Sans succès, elle replongea dans son livre , se raisonnent que le petit garçon ne semblait ni apeuré ni inquiet, il irait bien.

Quelques chapitres plus tard , Hermione regarda au-dessus de son livre et remarqua que le petit était toujours là , gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Regardant sa montre, elle devint inquiète. _Ça fait 15 minutes, mais où peuvent être ses maudits parents ? _Elle prit son sac et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa table.

'' Bonjour toi, je m'appelle Hermione ''. Le petit homme leva les yeux, un gris perçant brouillé par un bleu magnifique rempli d'innocence, vers elle et encore une fois elle fut frappée par le sentiment d'y reconnaître quelqu'un.

'' Mon père m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers. '' répliqua-t'il sagement

'' Oh, je comprends et c'est très bien '' répondit Hermione '' Mais où est-il ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas, je suis censé aller magasiner avec ma maman aujourd'hui ''

'' Sais-tu où elle est ? ''

'' Non '' répondit-il en levant les épaules '' Elle est allée aux toilettes, mais elle n'est pas revenue encore. ''

'' Est-ce que tu sais où ta mère aurait pu aller ? Quel magasin voulait-elle visité ? '' demanda Hermione , choquée par la négligence de cette femme.

'' Maman , ma seulement dit de l'attendre ici '' expliqua-t'il , regardant autour à la recherche de sa mère.

'' Veux-tu que je restes avec toi ? '' demanda-t'elle , ne voulant pas laisser ce jeune garçon tout seul.

L'air soulagé, il hocha la tête. Il s'étira sur sa chaise présentant sa main vers Hermione '' Je suis Alexander, mais tu peux m'appeler Alex si tu veux . ''

Souriant aux bonnes manières d'Alex, Hermione lui serra la main et prit place à côté de lui. '' Appelle-moi Mione ''

* * *

><p>Drago Malfoy était assis au Chaudron Baveur buvant son verre de Whisky pur feu, ses jambes tremblent nerveusement. <em>Fuck, mais où est cette maudite femme ? Elle était censée arriver, il y a une heure . <em>

Fixant la porte , il vit finalement sa femme la traverser, suivie par 2 elfes de maison tenant ses sacs. _Bientôt Ex-Femme_ , pensa-t-il, soulagé. Il lui fit un signe et la regarda marcher vers lui , un look d'aristocrate et de dégoût peint sur le visage. _Mais à quoi j'ai pensé , toujours le nez levé celle-là._

'' Mon dieu, tu sais comment je déteste cet endroit sale, mais tu continu d'insister a venir ici '' pleurnicha Pansy Parkinson.

Regardant autour d'elle , son coeur commença à accélérer , '' Pans , où est notre fils ? '' dit-il trop calmement pour être normal.

'' Ahhhh calme toi Drago, honnêtement , tu crois que je suis la pire mère du monde. Il est juste derrière moi. '' repliqua-t'elle avec nonchalance.

Drago se leva, la mâchoire fermer et des yeux prêts à tuer '' OÙ ? '' grogna-t'il , sentant la nervosité monter de plus en plus.

Pansy regarda autour d'elle ''Et bien, il était juste derrière moi ''

'' Espèce de conne ! Tu as perdu ton fils quelque part dans le Chemin de Traverse '' Drago partit en tempête et courut vers la porte, son manteau flottant derrière lui menaçant. Pansy, réalisant la largeur de sa furie, sut tout de suite qu'il fallait le suivre.

'' Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue la dernière fois ?'' bouillonna Drago, dépassé par la stupidité de sa femme.

'' Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir perdu. Il est si silencieux, tu sais ! ''

Drago lui lança un regard qui aurait pu la bruler vive. '' Je sais qu'il était là durant le dîner. Il a failli échapper son jus sur ses nouvelles robes qui m'ont couté si... ''

Ne l'écoutant plus Drago se lança à la recherche du café, se faufilant facilement dans la foule poussé par la peur.

* * *

><p>Hermione ria doucement pendant qu'Alex tentait de lire son livre à voix haute. Elle était fascinée par l'intelligence et sa capacité de lecture , spécialement pour un garçon âgé de 4 ans. <em>Désolé, 4 ans et 11 mois <em>, se corrigea-t'elle , se rappelant comment Alex avait été catégorique sur son âge.

Une demi-heure avait passé depuis que Hermione l'avait rejoint. Depuis ce temps , elle avait appris que Alex avait habité à Paris toute sa vie avec ses parents. Récemment , ils se sont séparés , et il passe la majorité du temps avec son père, ils sont très proches. Sa mère par contre , n'a pas la même place dans sa vie même quand ils étaient ensemble. Ses parents ont décidé de revenir à Londres, leur maison , pour qu'il grandisse et soit éduqué en Angleterre et bien sûr allé à Poudlard quand le temps sera venu.

'' Quel est ce mot ? '' demanda Alex , pointant le livre.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule , Hermione lit , '' Châtiment , c'est une punition ''

Les deux continuèrent à lire, mangeant leurs crèmes glacées , inconscient du blond furieux qui courait dans la rue à coter d'eux.

'' ALEX ! '' Cria Drago, en cherchant désespérément le café.

Alex et Hermionne tournèrent leurs chaises , comme tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

'' Papa ! '' Pleura Alex , sauta en bas de sa chaise et courra vers son père .

_Oh mon dieu ! c'est pour ça qu'il m'était autant familier. _Pensa Hermione , complètement figée par le choc.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin de la guerre quand Drago a quitté subitement le pays. Son départ avait semblé bizarre , puisqu'il avait été pardonné par le Ministère suite à l'aide apporter à l'Ordre du Phénix et à la mort de Voldemort .

_Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils. Merde, je ne savais même pas qu'il s'était marié. Et à Parkinson ?_

Drago prit son fils dans ses bras, submergé de soulagement de ravoir Alex dans sa vue. Le remettant par terre , il regarda à la table où Alex était assis , remarquant finalement qui était assise avec lui.

'' Papa , viens rencontrer Hermione. '' s'exclama Alex , tirant la main de son père. '' Elle est vraiment gentille, elle m'a acheté de la crème glacée au crapaud et elle a lu avec moi en t'attendant ''

Drago blanchit. _Granger ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, et elle doit retrouver mon fils après que la tarte de Pansy l'est perdu. Super!_

'' Hermione '' Salua Drago en présenta sa main.

'' Drago '' Répondit Hermione , en serrant sa main, se rappelant qu'Alex l'avait salué de la même façon.

" Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui , Gra-uh , Hermione. Ça n'arrivera plus, c'est certain. " clarifia Drago en regardant d'un regard féroce Pansy derrière lui.

" Pas de problème , salut, Pansy. " dit Hermione , lançant un mouvement de main à cette femme snob . Pansy lui renvoya un sourire condescendant, en roulant des yeux.

" Elle travaille dans une librairie , papa ! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir y aller ? Elle a dit qu'elle avait des tonnes et des tonnes de livres , et qu'elle m'aiderait a trouvé les meilleurs. '' Supplia Alex , regardant son père avec des yeux de chien piteux.

" Tu travailles chez Fleury et Botts ? '' Dit Drago en essayant de ne pas faire un petit sourire rieur. '' Ça, c'est inattendu ! ''

Hermione rougie , plissant les yeux devant le sourire de Drago " Je suis bénévole là-bas , je suis médicomage en fait . Mais j'adorerais aider Alex à trouver de bons livres . Il est déjà un excellent lecteur '' regardant Alex avec un sourire chaleureux.

" S'il te plait papa ! '' Supplia Alex encore une fois.

" Pas aujourd'hui Alex. Hermione laisse moi te donner de l'argent, pour la crème glacer. '' Offra Drago . " C'est la moindre des choses ''

" Ne t'en fais pas avec ça , ce n'est vraiment pas un problème. '' répondit Hermione

'' Bien , je vais te le remettre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il faut vraiment y aller maintenant. C'était... bien.. de te revoir ! '' dit-il en se déplaçant inconfortablement

'' Oui et toi aussi. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Alex '' rayonna Hermione en lui serrant la main.

'' Bye Hermione '' salua Alex souriant tandis qu'il partait avec son père. Pansy, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule sa famille qui partait , lança un dernier regard de dégoût et partit , ses sacs derrière elle.

**R&R**


	2. Fleury et Botts

**Bonjour , Bonsoir.**

**Oui je sais , je suis totalement désolé pour les fautes malheureusement j'écris depuis un ordinateur anglais et il y a beaucoup de mots ou les accents sont impossibles à faire et la correction n'est pas aussi facile, car il ne voit pas mes fautes.**

**Je voulais simplement vous mettre le plus vite la suite et le début pour vous faire plaisir. PROMESSE je vais m'améliorer et je vais corriger les chapitres d'avant. Celui-ci devrait être beaucoup mieux , j'ai enfin mon logiciel pour corrigé mes fautes haha.**

**Un gros merci pour les Reviews s'est vraiment très apprécié! C'est du soleil dans ma journée wouhouuu**

**Bonne lecture xx**

Chez Fleury et Botts

''Maman j'apprécie tes intentions , mais non, je ne vais pas retourner vivre dans le Manoir. '' s'obstina Drago avec ses parents, durant le déjeuner. '' C'est déjà assez d'être de retour et je ne veux surtout pas qu'Alex grandisse là-bas."

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tous les Malfoy y ont vécu depuis le jour où il a été construit." répondit vivement Narcissa

'' Oui et regarde notre famille de fucké . Regarde, Alex et moi trouverons un bel appartement près de toi, pour qu'il puisse toujours te rendre visite ! ''

" Un appartement ? Drago, tu ne considères pas sérieusement vivre dans cette chose ? Tu veux vraiment vivre comme un Bum ( délinquant ) ?

" Mâa , il y a pleins d'appartements qui sont super et bien classés autour , arrête maintenant !" lança-t'il , sentant sa très grande patience disparaître.

" Qu'est-ce que les Parkinson vont penser ? Après ce divorce brutal... tu t'en vas vivre en pauvre avec ton fils."

" Je m'en câlisse de ce que les Parkinson peuvent bien penser , je suis heureux de me débarrasser d'eux "

" Te débarrasser d'eux ? Mais ton fils a besoin de sa mère ! "

" Tu ne parles pas de Pansy, j'espère ? Cette conne sans cervelle qui a perdu mon fils dans le Chemin de Traverse ? Non , j'ai gagné la garde comme je m'y attendais , Alex et moi sommes mieux sans cette noix d'hippogriffe. "

" Oui, bon , par chance qu'Hermione Granger était là pour prendre soin de lui , non ? " demanda Narcissa avec des yeux malicieux.

Drago leva un sourcil à l'allusion de sa mère , bougeant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. " C'est quoi ton problème ? " _Ouf, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici._

Comme pour donner le signal , Alex arriva en courant où étaient assis Narcissa et son père , suivie de près par Lucius. Lucius , dont le bref passage à Azkaban avait complètement changé le comportement , maintenant confiné à une résidence forcée , incluant ses maisons de vacances. La diminution de son influence dans les rangs de Voldemort et l'ajout de la trahison de son fils l'avaient forcé à revoir sa perspective sur les sangs purs. Sans dire qu'il était maintenant un amoureux des moldus , il ne ressentait plus des besoins de torturés ou de tués de grandes quantités de gens non magiques.

" Papa ! Grand-papa m'a dit que tu avais eu ton premier balai à 5 ans. Est-ce que je vais en avoir un ? Tu as promis que je serais le meilleur et le plus rapide , comme toi! Tu vas me donner un balai enh ? " supplia Alex avec des yeux innocents.

Drago envoya un regard perçant à son père , " Tu vas devoir attendre et voir . Maintenant, va chercher tes choses , baby , nous retournons à l'hôtel. ''

Alex, fier que son travail soit fait et sûr de recevoir un gros paquet dans un mois , partit en courant chercher ses livres et ses jouets.

" Sérieusement , vous deux vous allez le pourrir" chiala Drago à ses parents.

" Honnêtement ,c'est notre travail en tant que grands-parents non ? " Rétorqua hautainement Narcissa " En plus, ça n'a pas été facile pour nous en cachant notre bébé à Paris."

" Je ne me cachais pas , mère , j'étais en train de construire ma business " répondit Drago impatient, regardant la porte attendant d'y voir Alex.

" Et un excellent travail tu as fait , Drago. " Vanta Lucius, " Dommage que ton mariage n'est pas duré. Un homme de famille à la tête d'une compagnie est toujours une image profitable pour celle-ci."

_Ouain , malheureusement, _pensa Drago plein de mépris , _tu__ es chanceux que je ne l'es pas tué pendant nos 5 ans de mariage. Tueur de femmes , je me demande qu'elle image ça l'aurait créée pour la compagnie._

À ce moment, Alex arriva dans le salon , portant son sac sur ses épaules. Il courut vers ses grands-parents , les attaquants de câlins et en leur disant au revoir. Il attrapa ensuite la main de son père et rentra dans la cheminée vers leur hôtel.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps ? " Chuchota Drago à Alex irrité " Ils me parlaient tu savais ! "

* * *

><p>.''Devine qui est de retour ! Tu ne vas pas me croire , Mione. " déclara Ginny Weasley , sortant de la cheminée du salon d'Hermione.<p>

" Malfoy " répliqua Hermione , ne bougeant pas ses yeux de la télévision , où elle regardait Colin Firth's _Pride and Prejudice _au moins pour la centième fois.

" No, Mal- Co... Comment sais-tu ? " demanda Ginny en boudant " Crotte , c'était le plus gros potin , le potin du mois ! et tu as pris tout le fun . "

Souriant légèrement à son amie pour son amour inlassable pour les potins juteux , elle dit "Je suis tombée sur lui au Chemin de traverse ''

" Quoi ? " Demanda Ginny , tapant sa joue penseuse " Comment était-il ? " dit-elle après une longue pause avec un regard obscène.

" Ginny ! Tu es marié à Harry. "

" Oh que je le sais , mais tu dois admettre , Mione , c'était un salaud, mais un salaud très sexy ... Après 5 ans à Paris ... tu sais ce que Paris fait aux gens . " Ginny plaça sa main sur son front , s'évanouissent dramatiquement.

Hermione lança un oreiller à Ginny et mit sur pause son film , toujours en riant elle se déplaça vers la cuisine. " Veux du café , Gin ? "

" Yep , bon tu sais peut-être qu'il est de retour, mais savais-tu qu..."

" Qu'il a marié Pansy Parkinson , qu'il a un fils et est maintenant divorcé de cette face de Pug snobe ? " Interrompit Hermione comblée d'en savoir autant qu'elle.

Ginny sembla très offensée " Bon , tu n'es qu'une tueuse de bonheurs ? Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Ne me dit pas que toi et Malfoy avez eux une joyeuse réunion en passant des heures a raconté votre passé et à boire du thé ?"

Hermione ria à la terrible description de son amie , " Non , non vraiment pas . En fait, j'ai rencontré son fils quand Pansy l'a oublié dans un café. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un fils . " Elle passa le café à Ginny et les deux s'assirent à la table à manger d'Hermione.

"Elle l'a oublié ? J'ai toujours su que c'était une grande lumière." Se moqua Ginny sarcastiquement. " Pauvre enfant , élevé par un sans cervelle ... et regarde aussi sa mère. Beau duo. "

" Ginny ! Pour être honnête , Malfoy semble sérieusement un bon père!" se défendit Hermione " Il est très protectif envers Alex , c'est le nom de son fils , les deux sont réellement proche" elle sourit tendrement se rappelant comment ils étaient ensemble.

Ginny leva un sourcil au sourire idiot de son amie, " Ouhhhh quelqu'un est en amoureeeee ! " plaisanta Ginny

Rougissant furieusement , Hermione regarda son amie trop imaginative " Tu es tellement immature Ginny "

" Probablement regarde ma famille ."

Riant à cette phrase beaucoup trop vraie , Hermione relaxa , inconfortable avec l'absurdité de son affirmation. " Parlant de famille , où est Ron et Harry ? "

"HA! Finalement quelque chose que tu ne sais pas , ils sont en fait la raison pourquoi je sais tous ses délicieux potins , chez ce dieu blond en question, l'aidant à déménager dans son appartement."

Le choc était évident et clairement étampé sur le visage d'Hermione.

" Oh que oui !" répondit Ginny , buvant le reste de son thé .

* * *

><p>"Mia, chérie , pour la centième fois, sort avec moi !"<p>

" Chris , baby , pour la centième fois ,non! "

Cela avait été un long et occupé après-midi chez Fleury et Botts , et jusqu'en les choses commençaient à ralentir , Christopher Hoffman était venu la voir pour continué son rituel hebdomadaire: harceler Hermione a accepté un rendez-vous.

" Pourquoi pas ? " demanda-t-il , en boudant légèrement.

Hermione tenta de cacher son sourire aux adorables tentatives de son ami pour la convaincre. " Voyons , de 1 tu fumes comme une cheminée et tu sais que c'est une habitude dégoûtante. De 2 , tu es le partenaire de Ronald et cela serait beaucoup trop gênant. Et de 3 , parce que tu ne veux pas juste un rendez-vous tu veux me fourrer."

Un peu choqué par les propos d'Hermione " Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai , tu sais que je te trouve divine . " Continua Chris , fixant ses yeux avec de l'espoir.

Pendant qu'elle riait , la cloche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée sonna , annonçant l'entrer de nouveaux clients.

" Puisque tu es trop occupé pour porter attention , je devine que je vais aller aidé ce magnifique morceau de viande qui vient d'entrer. " Blagua Logan Stockwell , le collègue gai à Hermione.

"Allô, Hermione , " appela Alex , s'enfuyant de son père pour courir vers elle.

" Alex! Comment vas-tu ? " demanda Hermione , heureuse et surprise de cette visite.

Drago flânait autour , inconfortable d'approcher ces deux-là . Avec ses bottes jusqu'aux genoux , sa jupe plissée , un chandail à boutons et des à monture , Hermione ressemblait au fantasme parfait d'un adolescent d'une sexy bibliothécaire.

_God , comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant ? _se demanda Drago ,en la regardant discrètement. _Shit , ça risque de compliquer les choses._

" Les livres pour enfant sont tout en haut " expliqua Hermione, menant Alex et son père vers les escaliers.

" Je ne veux pas de livres pour enfant " s'exclama défensivement Alex " Je peux lire de gros livres aussi "

" C'est sur que tu peux " souriant à Alex et sa fierté atteinte. _Tel père, tel fils enh ? _pensa Hermione en regardant Drago. " Il y a plein de gros livres en haut aussi ! "

" D'accord " répondit Alex heureux à nouveau , il courra jusqu'en haut en allant le plus vite possible.

Hermione rit. _Oh , comme cette enfant peut être adorable. _Elle se tourna pour regarder Drago , qui la regardait avec une expression étrange. Voulant briser ce silence gênant , Hermione suivit Alex au deuxième étage, Drago derrière elle.

" Il semble que tu as de la compétition " nargua Logan à Chris , jouant à donner de petits coups dans son ventre.

* * *

><p>Drago errait sans but dans la boutique , l'ennui bien installé . Il avait laissé Alex chercher des livres avec Hermione , espérant que si il ne la voyait pas dans cette jupe, il ne penserait pas à elle et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Faux !<p>

_Mais c'est quoi mon problème , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? _se réprimanda lui-même. _On parle de Madame je-sais-tout , Bookworm. Il n'y a rien d'excitant sur elle , excepter ce qu' elle a l'air en jupe .Ouff_

Drago savait que ce n'était pas vrai , en ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec elle pendant la guerre. Madame je-sais-tout, Bookworm , cheveux mêlés, bien quel le soit , était aussi la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur âge, brave jusqu'à témérité et très loyal. _Probablement pourquoi elle a été prise dans_ Gryffondor _, _pensa t'il en faisant une grimace de dégoût qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

Marchant devant la section pour enfant que Hermionne avait fait passer pour la section des '' Gros Livres '' , il les trouva penchés sur une étagère avec une pile haute comme son fils à coter d'eux . Hermione avait le dos tourné , penché pour être à la hauteur d'Alex donnant à Drago une magnifique vue sur ses fesses. _Oh, tu me niaises , _pense-t'il en grognant intérieurement.

" Oh oui , BFG est vraiment un bon livre " dit Hermione " je l'aime toujours "

" Et quel livre tu n'aimes pas lire , Granger? " demanda Drago sarcastiquement, marchant vers Alex.

Hermione se releva rapidement , et lui lança un long regard.

" Regarde Papa , j'ai trouvé plein de livres. " S'exclama Alex heureux.

" Je peux voir ça , c'est assez pour maintenant, Alex , il faut quand même les ramenés à la maison."

Drago regarda la pile de livres désapprobateurs " Ayoye , Granger, décroche des livres un peu . Je ne veux pas que tu transformes mon fils en Bookworm comme toi."

Les deux se tournèrent vers Alex , qui luttait pour ramasser toute sa pile de livres. Regardant Drago , Hermione fit un sourire moqueur " Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça , Malfoy." lança t'elle satisfaite , marchant vers Alex pour l'aider.

La regardant tandis qu'elle se rendait à la caisse , parlant joyeusement avec Alex , Drago ferma les yeux.

_Merlin , aide-moi ! _Supplia t'il en sortant sa bourse d'argent.

**R&R**

**Et si il y a des expressions des mots que vous ne comprenez pas, car nous avons chacun nos propres expressions. N'hésitez pas à me le dire et je vais essayer de mettre des parenthèses avec d'autres mots.**

**Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine et même parfois 2 .****xxxxx**


	3. LA fête d'anniversaire

Salut Salut,

Et voila le troisième chapitre comme promis le lundi.

Je viens tout juste de le finir. Je l'es relu quelques fois mais pas autant que d'habitude. Je n'es pas eux le temps non plus de faire une aussi grosse correction que dans les autres chapitres. Je vous le donne comme ceci, soit vous attendez jusqu'à demain pour le lire car je vais pouvoir le corriger soit vous le lisez. Les phrases ne vont pas changer seulement ma quantité de fautes haha.

Je suis en période d'examen, la semaine prochaine il devrait être remis corriger.

Bonne lecture xxx

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des Reviews.

Chapitre 3 : LA fête d'anniversaire. 

"Très heureuse de vous revoir Mr. Zabini . " Hermione entra dans la chambre de Blaise Zabini , à Ste Mangouste , amenant avec sa baguette le tableau de Blaise. " Et bien , quatrième visite se mois-si ? " demanda Hermione en regardant le tableau, de la taille d'un magasine.

" Et encore , tu insiste pour m'appeler Mr. Zabini. " Répliqua Blaise " C'est Blaise , mon amour. "

" Je ne suis pas ton amour Mr. Zabini, je suis ta médicomage. " dit sèchement Hermione, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas réellement insultée par le comportement charmeur de Blaise.

Hermione allongea le bras à Blaise , le tapotant avec sa baguette pour voir où était la fracture.

" Alors , comment c'est arrivé , encore ? se demanda Hermione , en trouvant enfin la cassure.

Blaise grimaça légèrement " Un des mauvais coter d'être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mon amour. Mais, les avantages l'emportent largement , ne crois-tu pas Hermione ? " demanda t'il en souriant malicieusement.

Comme Hermione allait lancer une remarque sarcastique , il y eu un bruit de flushement de toilette venant de la salle de bain.

" Criss que cette toilette est petite , je croyais que comme tu es handicapé , il t'aurait donné une plus grosse salle de bain. " se plaigna Drago en sortant de la petite pièce. Il blanchit à la vue de son ami et de la médicomage.

" Granger , bien sûr tu es celle qui s'occupe de lui " dit Drago d'un ton sec , envoyant à Blaise un regard - Tu aurais pu me le dire - . _C'est vraiment ma criss de chance._

Blaise haussa les épaules , souriant comme un fou " Je ne te l'es pas dit , c'est la meilleure. " dit-il en regardant Hermione

Elle rougit furieusement , en se dépêchant de formuler le sort pour réparer son bras. Au moment où l'os claqua , Hermione l'enveloppa dans un bandage pour protéger l'endroit nouvellement guérit.

" Je devine que tu ne veux pas de plâtre " demanda Hermione sachant parfaitement la réponse.

" C'est sur que non. Ça l'interviendrait dans mes pratiques de Quidditch et mes autres activités " répondit Blaise en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Roulant ses yeux , Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sortie " Soyez prudent , j'aimerais bien avoir une semaine de congé. "

"Je sais que tu adore mes visites, Hermione, arrête de prétendre le contraire." flirta Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin voyant son regard résigné.

" À la prochaine , Malfoy. " dit Hermione se tournant vers Drago , " Peux-tu dire à Alex , bonjour de ma part ?"

" Oui , je vais lui dire. "dit-il mal à l'aise " En parlant d'Alex , c'est son anniversaire Samedi et il... hum... il voudrait que tu viennes... alors ?"

" Ummh " bégaya Hermionne prise par surprise par la demande assez directe de Drago. " Oui bien sûr , à quelle heure ? "

" 5:30 , à mon appartement . C'est un petit quelque chose , il y aura surtout des jeunes de 5 ans , mes parents , Blaise et moi. "

_Tout pour me rendre mal à l'aise... _Pensa Hermione " D'accord , dit lui que je serais là. "

Drago hocha de la tête tandis qu'elle quittait la chambre lui adressant un dernier sourire embarrassé.

Drago se tourna vers Blaise qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à bouger.

" Qu'est qui se passe ? " paniqua Drago " Est-ce que tu fais une crise ? "

" Je... P-p-pas... Bou-b-bouger... " étouffa Blaise luttant à bouger ses bras et ses jambes.

" Shit ! Je vais rappelé Granger ! Pourquoi tu peux pas bouger ? "

" Trop-pp... T-t-ten-tension... Sexuel... " répondit Blaise en éclatant de rire " Je la sens ... mé-m'écraser."

Drago relaxa , frappant son supposé-ami sur son bras intact." Caliss " ronchonna-t'il , pendant que Blaise se tordait de rire.

* * *

><p>"... là , je dois aller à la fête d'Alex Samedi " expliqua Hermione après avoir raconté l'histoire au complet à Ginny.<p>

Elles étaient dans la chambre d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci vidait tout ses tiroirs , lançant des vêtements partout dans la pièce. Assise sur le lit , Ginny reçut une paire de pantalon en plein visage " Wow , c'est beaucoup trop beau à regarder " dit-elle en riant.

" Ginny ! Tu es censée m'aider , qu'est-ce qu'on doit mettre pour la fête d'un enfant de 5 ans ? " gémit Hermione désespérée.

" Ça dépend. " répondit Ginny songeuse.

" Sur quoi ? " demanda Hermione sortant sa tête hors du placard.

" Sur comment on s'habille pour un enfant de 5 ans " commença Ginny, un sourire malin apparaissant sur son visage. " ou le splendide père de ce garçon de 5 ans "

Hermione s'étouffa, lançant à son amie aux cheveux de carotte tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ; des pantalons aux sous-vêtements, la fixant d'un regard haineux. '' Je ne suis PAS en amour avec Drago Malfoy ! '' cria-t'elle

Sur cette scène, deux intrus entrèrent dans la chambre.

'' Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ici ? '' demanda Ron , voulant être n'importe où d'autres à ce moment.

'' Rien d'important '' dit Ginny en haussant les épaules tandis qu'Harry venait rejoindre sa femme sur le lit d'Hermione. '' Hermione choisit des vêtements pour la fête d'anniversaire au fils de Malfoy. Oh, et elle est nie ! ''

Hermione grogna '' Je ne suis pas dans le dénie! Je ne suis pas non plus en train de me créer des illusions romantiques sur Malfoy. Je suis simplement attendrie par un enfant de 5 ans qui se trouve être le meilleur enfant au monde ! ''

'' Tu vas à la fête d'Alex '' demanda Harry intrigué. '' Je suis surpris , Ron et moi avons aidé Drago à déménager et nous ne l'avons même pas rencontré , on commençait à se demander si il existait vraiment.

'' Bien sûr qu'il existe et il est adorable ! '' répliqua Hermione , un sourire s'étala sur son visage comme chaque fois où elle pensait à Alex.

Ron regarda son expression avec confusion. '' Comment ça Malfoy te laisse rencontrer son fils et pas nous ? Il a toujours été pire avec toi. ''

'' Ronald , tu as autant de tact qu'un Nazi Storm Trooper ( **Soldats nazis qui ont pour but de maintenir le silence dans les regroupements, ils avaient beaucoup de pouvoir.** ) ! '' dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Entourant de ses bras le corps de son amie , Ron lui fit un sourire en coin. '' Je m'excuse Mione , je voulais dire... heuu... qu'est-ce qu'un Nazi Storm Trooper ? ''

Riant, Hermione se défit de son emprise et commença à ramasser sa chambre. '' Laisse tomber Ron. J'ai besoin d'une idée de cadeau , et comme vous avez déjà été de jeunes garçons, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez aider.'' dit Hermione , en insistant du regard.

'' Avec un sorcier de 5 ans, n'importe quoi relié avec le Quidditch serait un cadeau sûr. '' répondit Harry en se couchant.

Ron et Ginny appuyèrent sa réponse. _Relié au Quidditch ? Parce que je suis la pro sur ce sujet, _Pensa Hermione. _Je suppose que je pourrais lui acheter un livre ou autre chose._

'' Donc, '' interrompa Ron, sortant Hermione de ses pensées '' Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose a mangé ? ''

* * *

><p>Drago ferma les yeux , il amena ses mains vers sa tête et se massa les tempes. <em>Bonne idée, Drago, <em>se dit-il a lui même, _inviter 30 jeunes de 5 ans en les gavant de sucreries et de jus. Crissement intelligent. _

'' Je suis sur que tu passe le meilleure moment de toute ta vie '' Plaisanta Blaise, lui offrant un verre.

En grognant Drago secoua la tête . '' Je ne veux pas de ton jus Blaise.''

Blaise souria malicieusement '' Ce n'est pas du jus, Dray. ''

Avec un sourire en coin , Drago prit le verre et pleura presque de jouissance quand le whisky pur feu descendît dans sa gorge. '' Tu es mon saveur, Blaise. ''

Blaise hocha en approbation et demanda '' Combien de temps penses-tu que ses petits monstres peuvent encore durée sans blesser quelqu'un ?''

La sonnet de la porte sonna, Drago hésita , apeuré d'y voir apparaitre d'autres ''monstres''.

''Granger,'' accueilla Drago, surprit. '' Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. ''

Hermione lui fit un sourire inconfortable et entra. '' Je m'excuse, j'ai été retenu à Ste-Mangouste. ''

Drago hocha de la tête , prit son manteau, son présent et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il les donna à son Elf de maison et dirigea Hermione vers le salon.

Elle jeta des petits regards subtils vers Drago pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il était assez bien habillé, pantalons noirs et une chemise de couleur charbon qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris-bleu . _Comment se peux-t'il , qu'on est l'impression d'y voir une tempête. _Il ressemblait exactement au '' père parfait '' que Ginny avait décrit. _Wooooh , d'où est-ce que ça venait encore ? _se fâcha-t'elle contre elle-même.

'' Alex doit être à quelque part '' Dit Drago en essayant de combler le silence.

Hermione hocha et regarda parmi les enfants, lui donnant l'opportunité de l'examiner. Elle portait un chandail avec un col en V qui affichait sa petite silhouette, une jupe aux genoux et des sandales. _Merde, pas une autre jupe._ Pensa Drago

À ce moment, Alex se rua sur eux , les sauvant du malaise.

'' Hermione! '' appela Alex , lui donnant un gros calin. '' Je ne savais pas que tu venais, je l'es demandé à Papa , mais il ne semblait pas trouver que te le demandé était une bonne idée. ''

Drago lança un regard a son fils, ignorant les yeux de la brunette fixés sur lui.

'' Il l'a fait , et je suis contente d'être venue. Bonne fête ! '' dit-elle , lui donnant un bec(bisou) sur la joue.

'' Je veux que tu rencontres mes amis. '' Dit Alex avec trop d'excitation, attrapant sa main et l'entraînant loin de son père.

Blaise rejoignit Drago, et encore une fois lui tendit un verre. Drago le prit , et le fini en une gorger le remplissant magiquement. Blaise souria à l'évidente attraction entre les deux anciens ennemis. _Intelligent ce Alex, pensa-t'il, _prenant une gorger de son verre.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes, Hermione rejoignit Blaise et Drago, se faufilant difficilement entre la foule d'enfant en surdose de sucre.<p>

'' Hey Hermione,'' appella Blaise. '' Tanné des petits enfants , tu viens rejoindre les grands ? ''

'' Exactement, '' ria Hermione. '' Leurs jeux sont super amusant umm.. quand tu as 5 ans ! Comment vas ton bras ?''

'' Revenue à la normal, grâce a toi doc. '' répondit Blaise en lui souriant.

Hermione le lui rendit, et fronça brusquement des sourcils. '' Vous n'êtes pas entrain de boire du whisky pur Feu ? '' Chuchota-t'elle , en regardant leur verre.

Drago et Blaise lui firent un petit sourire narquois à son air choqué, confirmant ses doutes.

'' Tu bois du whisky pur feu a la fête de ton fils . '' répéta Hermione offensé, pointant Drago , '' entouré d'enfant de 5 ans ? ''

'' Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on a besoin de whisky, Granger.'' se moqua Drago '' En voulez-vous ? ''

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère qui lui fit se questionner si elle n'avait pas pris des cours avec McGonagall.

À ce moment, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sortirent de la cheminée, se dirigeant vers Drago, Blaise et Hermione. Les trio figèrent tandis que Lucius un peu plus loin , tentait de reconnaître qui était cette fille. Quand son visage afficha qu'il l'avait reconnue , Hermione se tourna vers Drago, inquiète.

'' Drago '' salua Narcissa. '' Blaise , je suis contente de te revoir. '' Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était beaucoup trop droite pour être normal , lui présentant la main. Narcissa accepta sa poignée de main , souriant à ses bonnes manières. '' , je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons officiellement rencontrées. ''

'' Non, pas officiellement, . Appelez-moi Hermione. ''

'' Oui bien sûr, Hermione.'' répéta Narcissa, faisant à Drago un clin d'œil. Drago lui fit un regard mauvais, regardant nerveusement son père.

Lucius avança de derrière sa femme, hachant la tête à Drago et Blaise en signe de salutation. Prit la main qu'Hermione lui avait tendu et l'agita rapidement. La tension dans le groupe était palpable, Drago souhaitait se faire aspirer dans le sol.

Comme un sauveur, Alex arriva pour accueillir ses grands-parents leur donnant chacun un câlin. Lucius se tourna pour prendre dans ses bras son petit-fils et lui offra son cadeau. Tandis que la tension dans le groupe put enfin commencer à diminuer, Drago, Blaise et Hermione relaxèrent. Narcissa se tournant vers les garçons , furieuse.

'' Drago, est-ce que tu bois du whisky pur feu ? '' Demanda-t'elle sèchement.

* * *

><p>Alex déchirait le papier de son cadeau, des yeux brillants tandis qu'il découvrait de nouvelles robes de Quidditch.<p>

'' Super ! '' dit-il en se dépêchant de les essayer et courut vers son père. Drago était écrasé sur le divan, prenant soin de son mal de tête. Le party s'était fini il y avait à peine de ça une demi-heure, et Alex avait commencé à ouvrir ses cadeaux la seconde où le dernier invité était sortie. Une pile de jouet était étalée à coter du divan de même que le tout nouveau balais Firebolt 2014, cadeau de son père.

'' Papa, regarde les robes , elles sont super. ! '' cria Alex surexcité , lui montrant ses nouvelles robes.

Drago leva le bras qui cachait ses yeux et ouvrit un œil pour regarder son fil.

'' Oui, elles sont géniales . Maintenant, laisse papa dormir, on dirait que ma tête va exploser. ''

Alex regarda l'étoile que faisait Drago sur le divan, un coter de son corps pendouillant dans le vide, et secoua sa tête en désaccord. Il prit le dernier cadeau, le seul qui avait une carte écrite à la main.

'' Celui là est d'Hermione. '' dit Alex , en regardant son père.

Drago souleva son bras une autre fois, dévisageant le cadeau en forme de boite. '' C'est probablement un livre, '' dit-il avec dédain.

Alex commença à déchirer le papier laissant apparaître une boite en cuir brillante. '' Whoaa, '' souffla Alex , les yeux grands ouverts.

Drago ouvrit ses yeux à contre cœur voulant savoir ce qu'Hermione avait donné à Alex qui avait suscité une telle réponse.

Sur le couvercle on pouvait y lire, cousu en Or :_ Équipement de Quidditch Qualité Supérieur. _En dessous, il était écrit pareillement PROPRIÉTÉ ALEX MALFOY. Alex ouvrit le verrou et leva le couvercle pour y trouver un ensemble complet de balles de Quidditch, incluant 2 bâton pour les batteurs et même le vif d'or.

'' Super ! '' haleta Alex.

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de Drago, surprit par l'abilité de la jeune femme à donner un cadeau aussi parfait, et aussi cher. Il prit la note qu'Hermione avait écrit.

Cher Alex,

Bonne fête de 5 ans ! Bienvenue dans l'âge adulte ! Merci de m'avoir invitée à ta fête, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé cette journée avec toi. Je n'es jamais magasinée un cadeau pour un homme de 5 ans , alors je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir. J'ai pensé a te donner un livre, mais je suis sûr que tu en as déjà beaucoup. En plus, ton père n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette influence que j'ai sûr toi.

Drago souria à cette phrase. _Il s'avait qu'elle avait au moins pensé a lui acheter un livre._

J'ai deviné que tu aurais ou as déjà un balais, donc j'ai pensé, qu'est-ce que le meilleure joueur du monde aurait besoin , autre que d'un balais ? Profite de ce cadeau, j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà l'ensemble.

Pleins d'amour,

Hermione

Ps: - Soit prudent et vole près du sol.

Il déposa la carte, souriant légèrement à l'inconfort d'Hermione.

'' Elle est trop cool ! '' explosa Alex, passant ses doigts sur les coutures en or.

Drago regarda son fils et ensuite retourna au cadeau, il reprit la carte et la relis une autre fois. _Pleins d'amour ? _pensa-t'il. Il se perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas le regard que son fils lui lançait.

'' Papa ? '' demanda Alex, remenant Drago a la réalité.

Il regarda son fils qui baillait prêt à aspirer quelqu'un. '' Allons te mettre au lit, Alex. Tu as eu une longue journée.'' Dit-il , le prenant dans ses bras.

'' Est-ce qu'on pourrait jouer au Quidditch demain ? '' demanda Alex endormi, commençant déjà à somnoler.

'' On verra... '' repondit Drago, ses pensés toujours absorbées par une certaine Gryffondor aux cheveux brun.


	4. Coeur à Coeur

**Pas beaucoup de bla bla. On se retrouve en bas :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4 : Cœur à Cœur.

Hermione était assise au Chaudron Baveur, buvant sa bière au beurre , elle tapotait ses doigts sur la table. Elle venait de finir un quart de nuit à Ste-Mangouste et attendait Ron qui lui avait donné rendez-vous pour boire un verre, avant de rentrer chez elle. _Mmmmh Mon bain._ Pensa-t'elle, s'imaginant s'enfoncer dans un bain brûlant et mousseux.

'' Salut Mione, '' dit Ron, lui donnant des becs sur les joues pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur une chaise à coter d'elle. '' Tu sembles épuisée ! ''

'' Longue journée, '' dit-elle avec fatigue. '' Alors, quelle est la grande nouvelle ? ''

Ron figea sur son siège, son visage devint blanc comme si il allait vomir. '' Je vais demander la main a Parv.'' dit-il en un souffle.

Hermione sursauta, sautant de sa chaise pour prendre Ron dans ses bras. '' Mais c'est super Ron ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! '' Elle était tellement excitée pour Ron et sa petite amie ,Parvatie Patil. Ils se mariaient , enfin, après plusieurs années.

'' Ouais ? '' demanda Ron , soulagé. '' Tu l'es ? ''

Hermione brisa son étreinte, lui lançant un regard plein de question. '' Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ' Tu l'es '? '' À quoi tu t'entendais ?''

''Umhh.. Je n'étais pas sur. Je veux dire, tu nous as toujours supporté mais j'avais peur... tu sais, notre histoire... tu serais, peut-être, fâcher ou triste... ''

'' Bien sûr que non, Ron ! Je suis super excité pour vous ! Est-ce que tu l'as dit à d'autre personnes ? ''

'' Non juste toi, et les Patils pour leur demander la permission. Je vais le dire a Harry et Ginny bientôt, et c'est sur , Maman et Papa. Mais le reste, je ne sais pas comment leur dire. Ils vont tellement se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûr. ''

'' Ne pense pas à eux. Ils aiment rire de toi, mais se sont tes frères. Ils vont te supporter, un jour. ''

'' Ouais, quand ils vont manqué d'idées pour se moquer de moi. '' dit Ron sombrement.

Hermione ria , le prenant une autre fois dans ses bras. Elle n'en revenait pas comment son ami immature, maladroit avait grandi. Malgré qu'il était toujours un peu immature et inconscient , elle en venait à se demander si il savait où il était la majorité du temps. Mais elle était fière de lui, elle savait qu'il allait faire un mari génial, et un jour, un père génial.

'' Tu vas m'aider pour acheter la bague, enh Mione ? '' demanda Ron plein d'espoir.

'' Bien sûr, Ron. Sais-tu sa grandeur de doigt ? ''

Le visage de Ron se plissa , perdu. '' Il y a différente grandeur ? Je croyais que s'était la même grandeur pour tout le monde. ''

'' Non, Ron,'' répondit Hermione en riant. '' Tu dois trouver la bonne grandeur , en prenant une de ses bagues et en la faisant mesurer.''

'' Je suis sensé lui ôter une bague , qu'elle porte ? mais comment je vais faire sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe? ''

'' Ron, tu ne lui ôtes pas du doigt. Sérieusement, des fois je me demande comment tu es devenu un aussi bon Aurore. Prend en une de sa boite à bijoux, mesure la et replace la. '' Expliqua-t'elle.

'' Ohhh '' répondit-il , soulagé. '' Je croyais que tu voulais que je lui ôte un doigt ou quelque chose dans ce genre ''

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. ''Oh mon dieu, je vais t'aider. ''

* * *

><p>10 minutes plus tard , Hermione commença à ramasser ses choses pour enfin partir. Ron était partie quelques minutes avant pour aller au ministère. Marchant vers la sortie, elle remarqua une tête blonde assise à une table, en retrait.<p>

'' Malfoy '' demanda-t'elle, approchant de lui. '' Pourquoi est-tu ici si tôt ? ''

Drago se tourna vers elle, surprit par sa présence. '' Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Granger. ''

'' Je devais rencontrer Ron pour parler avant de rentrer chez moi. Je viens de finir un long chiffre a Ste-Mangouste, et toi ? '' répéta Hermione.

_Et elle ressemble à ça après des heures à s'occuper de personnes malades et entrain de mourir. Crissement-Incroyable, _Pensa Drago.

'' Drago ? '' appela Hermione, passant sa main devant son visage.

Son nom sortant de sa bouche le secoua hors de ses pensés, et il la regarda à nouveau. '' Quoi ? '' demanda-t'il

'' Je ne sais pas , tu étais parti dans un autre monde. Alors que fais-tu ici si tôt ? '' demanda-t'elle une troisième fois.

Drago se tourna vers son verre. Hermione prit cela comme une invitation a s'asseoir et s'installa dans une chaise à coter de lui.

'' Alors ? '' demanda Hermione, en cherchant son regard.

'' Je viens de déposer Alex à son premier jour d'école. " dit Drago, en regardant partout dans le bar sauf Hermione.

Hermione essaya en vain de cacher son sourire. _Onnnh comme c'est adorable. Il s'ennui déjà d'Alex. Quand est-ce que le dieu du sexe Serpentard c'est transformé en père adorable et attentioné ? _Elle le fixa, pensant à combien il était mignon quand il boudait et gigotait dans sa chaise ; il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

Drago leva le regard et vu Hermione un sourire accroché au visage, une main sur le cœur.

'' Urgh, ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger. '' dit Malfoy, dégoûté par lui-même.

Hermione ria a cela '' Mais, c'est si adora...''

'' Ne prononce pas ce mot ! '' Grogna Drago, sentant sa masculinité diminuer. '' Ce n'est vraiment pas cela. Je suis fâché , c'est tout ! ''

'' Pourquoi ? '' demanda-t'elle confuse.

" Pas de tes affaires ! '' répliqua-t'il sèchement.

Hermione était bouche-bée par son ton aussi agressif .Lui rappelant l'ancien Malfoy , elle se leva et se prépara à partir de la petite table.

'' Parfais Malfoy. '' dit-elle sur le même ton, en partant.

Drago attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle n'est dépassée leur table. Il la regarda , ses traits tirés par la colère n'apparaissaient plus sur son visage.

'' Granger, je suis... assis toi, veux-tu ?'' demanda-t'il, incapable de s'excuser.

Hermione se rassit à la table, essayant d'ignorer les spasmes qui l'avait traversés à son contacte . Elle s'assit, croisant les bras et les jambes, fixant furieusement l'homme assise à coter d'elle. Drago se tortilla nerveusement, en regardant encore une fois partout sauf la Gyffondor. Confuse par le retour du nouveau Drago, Hermione se pencha vers lui.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? '' demanda-t'elle gentiment.

'' Si je te le dis tu dois jurer de ne pas rire , ou refaire ce stupide sourire. Et tu ne peux pas utiliser le mot 'A', compris ? En fait, prétend que tu n'es pas une fille , alors ne fait rien relié, peux importe ce que les filles font, okay ? ''

Drago soupira, regardant son verre maintenant vide. '' Quand je l'es déposé à l'école, il est parti en courant vers ses amis. Immédiatement. Pas de bec (bisou) , pas de câlin, rien. Il ne m'a même pas regardé . Sale petit ingrat, '' grogna-t'il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas briser sa promesse ou s'écrier, ' C'est adorable ! ' Drago la fixait , sachant très bien qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas faire, dans sa tête.

'' Regarde, il n'est pas ingrat ,'' le consola Hermione, '' il est simplement excité. Alex attend cette journée depuis longtemps. Il m'en a parlée des milliers de fois dans le peu de temps où je l'ai vu. Il t'aime toujours, et quand il reviendra de l'école, je suis sûr qu'il va te raconter les moindres détails de sa journée. ''

Drago fronça les sourcils, '' Chaque détails ?'' Hermione hocha de la tête , en souriant doucement. '' Merde, '' grogna Drago, se cognant la tête sur la table.

Hermione ria, lui serrant doucement le dos de la main. Il releva la tête et leur regard se verrouillèrent. Hermione regarda ailleurs inconfortable, se dépêchant d'éloigner sa main de la sienne. '' Désoler pour ça, '' mumura-t'elle, se giflent mentalement pour avoir gâché l'ambiance.

_Crétin, tu viens de tout gâcher ! Bravo, _se reprocha Drago. '' Alors, de quoi toi et Wealsey avez parlé ? '' demanda-t'il, pour briser ce silence gênant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui. '' Oh,'' ccommença-t'elle excité, '' Et bien, je ne sais pas si je peux en parler, mais Ron va faire la grande demande à Parvatil ! ''

'' Vraiment ? '' demanda-t'il en fronçant des sourcils. '' Je croyais que toi et lui étiez...''

''Ohh non, '' répliqua-t'elle en vitesse, en secouant vigoureusement de la tête. '' Nous avons déjà été , mais il est avec Parvatil depuis quelques années déjà. Je suis très contente pour eux. ''

'' Vraiment ? '' demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.

'' Oui, Malfoy, '' dit-elle en roulant des yeux. '' Tu fais ça très bien, ne le ruine pas en étant con. ''

'' Vrai. Je peux demander ce qui s'est passé ? ''

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement. '' Pourquoi le soudain intérêt dans ma vie amoureuse ? ''

'' Quoi ? '' cria-t'il sur la défensive. '' Je n'es aucun intérêt dans ta vie amoureuse, Granger ! ''

'' Oh, '' repliqua-t'elle sceptique. '' Alors, tu es intéressé par celle de Ron ?'' demanda Hermione, lui relançant son sourire en coin.

C'était le tour à Drago de la regarder longuement. '' Tu fais ça si bien, Granger. Ne le ruine pas en étant bitch. ''

En riant, Hermione se redressa. '' On c'est mis ensemble juste après la guerre, et tout le monde avait conclu que nous allions nous marier et finir nos vies ensemble, comme Harry et Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas... sincère. Sa semblait forcer et mal à l'aise, comme si nous étions ensemble car tout le monde s'y attendait, pas parce qu'on s'aimait. Je veux dire, on c'est aimé , mais pas comme ça. On se comprenait. Nous avons compris que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, alors nous avons rompu. Notre amitié n'a jamais été meilleure !''

Drago hocha de la tête, prenant une gorger de son verre remplis de whisky pur feu. Pencha la tête sur le coter pour la fixer du regard. '' A-t'il déviergé la miss je sais tout ? '' sans décrocher son sourire en coin.

Hermione sursauta, devant rouge comme une tomate. '' Je... Je.. et bien.. non. C'était Viktor.'' dit-elle a une vitesse impressionnante.

Drago éclata de rire, _Et bien la carotte n'a pas eux cette chance. Wow elle est mignonne quand elle est de cette couleur. _Sans s'avouer que la nouvelle l'avait dérangé.

Hermione le regarda curieusement , _c__'est la première fois que je l'entend rire _, se demandant jusqu'à ou elle pourrait pousser sa bonne humeur. '' Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Malfoy, quoi que tu ne t'es pas géné.''

Il hocha de la tête encore, inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait demander.

'' Pourquoi as-tu marié Pansy ? Je veux dire, oui elle est une Serpentard, et une sang pure mais... Je ne sais pas. Elle ne semble pas être ton type.''

Drago lui renvoya un sourire narquois'' Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt dans ma vie amoureuse, Granger ? Et comment sait-tu quel est mon type exactement ?''

'' Malfoy,'' dit Hermione en signe d'avertissement.

Posant son verre sur la table, Drago la regarda, effaçant son petit sourire. '' Elle était enceinte, j'étais le père. Et voila.'' dit-il après un certain temps.

'' Oh,'' répondit-elle, surprise par la rudesse de sa réponse. '' Mais, pourquoi avez-vous déménager à Paris ? ''

'' Pour ma business. Et aussi pour s'éloigner de toutes les rumeurs. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant grandisse dans un endroit où les gens le regarderait avec dédain. ''

'' Pourtant tu as été pardonné, et ton père a même aidé l'ordre à gagner à la fin. '' Répliqua Hermione.

'' Est-ce que sa vaut vraiment quelque chose ? '' demanda Drago, avec une expression sérieuse. '' Nos parents étaient des Mange-morts. Fuck, j'étais un ex-mangemorts, Granger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit exposer à tout ça.''

Hermione regarda ses mains, elle n'avait pas réalisé comment cela aurait pu être difficile pour Alex, et comment cela pourrait encore l'être.

'' Mais tu as raison,'' commença Drago, la sortant de ses songes. '' Elle n'est pas mon style. Trop pleurnicheuse et stupide. Par contre, mes parents n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux. Spécialement Lucius. Ils étaient si excités d'avoir un héritier. Heureusement, Alex semble avoir hérité de moi, et pas d'elle.'' dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. '' Alors, tu prends l'intelligence en considération? '' demdanda-t'elle après une longue pause.

'' Pourquoi ? '' demanda-t'il, son sourire se transformant en sourire narquois. '' Tu pèse tes chances avec moi ? ''

Hermione rougi une seconde fois, rivalisant avec les cheveux de Ron. '' Quoi ? Non ! '' s'écria t'elle indignée. '' Mon dieu Malfoy, comment fais-tu pour passer à travers les portes avec un égo aussi gros ? ''

Drago ria au malaise habituel de la Gryffondor. '' Relax Granger. Je blague. ''

Elle le foudroya du regard, essayant de cacher son sourire et les papillons dans son estomac au son de son rire. _Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire avant aujourd'hui. Jamais sincèrement._

Drago la regarda à son tour, tourbillonnant le contenu de son verre avant d'avaler les gouttes restantes. _Mon dieu, comment fait-elle pour être aussi attirante quand elle me lance des couteaux du regard ? Fuck, je suis dans la merde._

Ils sortirent de leur pensé quand Hermione échappa un bâillement, se couvrant la bouche avec sa main. Regardant sa montre, Drago réalisa qu'il devait être au bureau il y avait déjà de ça une demi-heure. _Bénéfice d'être le propriétaire, _pensa-t'il.

'' Bon je devrais y aller, '' dit Hermione, incapable de dire pourquoi elle était triste de partir, quand il y avait une heure de cela, elle fantasmait sur le moment de rentrer à la maison.

'' Ouais, moi aussi, '' répondit Drago en se levant.

'' Et bien, bonne chance avec Alex, '' dit-elle en le regardant.

''Parlant d'Alex, '' commença brusquement Drago, '' tu n'aurais pas dû lui acheter un cadeau aussi coûteux. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. ''

'' Ne t'en fait pas avec ça,'' se défendit Hermione, '' J'ai un ami qui travail là-bas. Il travail au magasin _Quidditch Qualité Supérieur, _et il m'a fait une ''faveur'' , comme on dit. '' dit-elle en souriant.

'' Qui ? '' demanda Drago en levant un sourcil.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, faisant une grimace embarrassée. '' Percy,'' dit-elle en riant et en lui lança un au revoir de la main , elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Drago la regarda partir, mettant son manteau lentement. Il ferma les yeux, se secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers le bar pour payer sa facture.

Comme elle arrivait aux portes, Hermione s'arrêta, regardant en arrière pour voir Drago. Elle soupira, pour ensuite ouvrir la porte, laissant la chaleur de l'été la percuter.

_Ginny avait raison. Ughh, je déteste quand Ginny a raison._

**Coucou,**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Je vais essayer de vous mettre un autre chapitre cette semaine pour me faire pardonner.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires.**

**xxx**


	5. S'occuper d'un Malfoy

**Voila la suite, j'ai plein de chose à vous dire,  
><strong>**On se revoit en bas.  
>N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires ( constructif ) , ils me permettent de m'améliorer.<strong>

**Bonne lecture xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : S'occuper d'un Malfoy<p>

'' Et après avoir tout nettoyé, s'était l'heure de la lecture, et le professeur nous a lut un livre, et elle était grandement impressionnée quand j'ai commencé à lire. '' continua Alex excité. Il venait de finir sa première journée d'école et mangeait le souper avec son père.

'' Bien sûr qu'elle était impressionnée, tu es un Malfoy ! '' élogea Drago. Malgré sa légère irritation ; Alex n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, il était extrêmement fier de son fils.

'' Je sais. Tu peux la rencontrer, papa, à la soirée 'Retour à l'école '. C'est vendredi soir, '' expliqua Alex, donnant à Drago une feuille qui expliquait l'évènement.

" Soirée Retour à l'école ? '' demanda Drago avec effroi. '' Je crois pas que ça soit pour toi Alex. Tu ne 'retourne' pas à l'école; c'est ta première année."

Alex ria au mécontentement de son père. " Tu es bête, papa. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi. Les enfants ne peuvent pas venir, c'est seulement pour les parents. "

" Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire, te laisser toute la soirée seul à la maison ? À quoi pensait ton professeur ? "

" Je peux rester avec Grand-papa et Grand-maman. Tu dois y aller, papa, " supplia Alex, celui-ci voulait tant qu'il voit sa nouvelle école et son nouveau professeur.

'' Tu ne peux pas. Tes grands-parents sont partis en Italie, '' répondit Drago, souriant narquoisement à la tentative de son fils à le manipuler. '' Et Blaise est en voyage d'affaire, '' rajouta-t'il, sachant que cela serait son prochain argument.

Alex baissa la tête le regard fixer sur son assiette, abattu, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. " Tu ne veux pas voir mon professeur, et ou je vais passer les 5 prochaines années de ma vie ? "

Drago craqua, le prenant et l'assoyant sur ses genoux. " J'aimerais pouvoir Alex. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de toi, j'irais immédiatement. Mais il n'y a personne, " dit-il avec douceur, essuyant les larmes de son fils.

Soudainement, Alex releva la tête, les yeux pétillants. " Et Hermione ? "

Drago figea. Ses yeux s'agrandissant pour ensuite se rétrécirent , créant une grimace plein de méfiance. _À quoi il joue ? _pensa Drago.

" Alex, on peut pas demander à Gran ... - Hermione de te garder à l'improviste, juste comme ça. En plus, je sais pas si elle voudrait." Affirma Drago.

" Bien sûr qu'elle va vouloir," répliqua Alex, un sourire malicieux accroché au visage. " Elle m'aime ! Et là, tu vas pouvoir aller à la soirée. C'est parfait ! "

Drago médita pendant un moment. " Je crois bien que oui, " dit-il à contre-cœur.

" Alors, tu vas lui demander ? " demanda Alex avec espoir.

Il regarda son fils avec étonnement, Drago ne pouvait pas manquer leur ressemblance. _Je viens d'être déjoué par un enfant de 5 ans. Je suppose que je devrais en être fier._

Il hocha, avec cela Alex lui donna un bec (bisou) sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre en sautant de joie. _Et c'est reparti, _pensa Drago légèrement agacé, mais secrètement heureux d'avoir une nouvelle excuse pour parler Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira, étendu sur sa chaise, savourant le liquide chaud et agréable qui descendait dans sa gorge. Elle déposa son Cappuccino sur son bureau et ferma les yeux, heureuse d'enfin avoir un moment à elle. Elle aimait son travail, mais s'était particulièrement demandant. Elle avait besoin de moments pour relaxer ou sinon elle deviendrait folle.<p>

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, la sortant de son moment de détente. Gémissant légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans sa chaise. '' Entré, '' appela-t'elle, et son visiteur entra.

" Malfoy ! " cria-t'elle, surprise. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi, Granger, " dit-il avec son fidèle sourire narquois. " Est-ce que je reste dans le cadre de porte ou tu me permets d'entrer ?"

Hermione hocha de la tête, lui démontrant une des chaises en face de son bureau. Son cœur si calme il y avait de cela quelques instants, battait inexplicablement beaucoup trop vite .Essuyant ses mains en sueur sur ses cuisses, elle se leva.

" Est-ce que tu aimerais quelques chose à boire, Malfoy ? " demanda-t'elle. " Café ? Thé ? je n'es pas vraiment autre chose."

" C'est correct, Granger, je ne veux rien. Tu peux te rasseoir."

Drago regarda autour, son bureau n'était pas énorme mais ce n'était pas petit non plus. Le mur du fond était décoré par une bibliothèque qui débutait au plancher et finissait au plafond, et il débordait dû aux nombreuses collections d'Hermione. Elle avait plusieurs livres empilés sur son bureau, suivit de photo d'elle avec les Weasley, Harry et d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Quelque chose dans son ventre s'agita en regardant les photographies.

"Malfoy?" répéta Hermione en agitant les mains devant son visage.

" Désoler Granger. J'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées. " répondit-il , embarrassé.

Hermione ria légèrement. " Tu sembles faire ça souvent."

_Seulement quand tu es autour, _pensa Drago, rapportant son regard sur elle.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?" demanda-t'elle une nouvelle fois. " Tout va bien j'espère ?"

" Tout va bien, " répondit-il, " Alex a eu une excellente première journée ; il est déjà la star de sa classe. Son professeur l'adore, et il est en avance sur presque tout les enfants. "

Hermione sourit à l'expression si fier de Drago. " C'est sûr, après tout c'est un Malfoy !" dit-elle en plaisantant.

Il lui lança un sourire narquois, ignorant son ton moqueur. " Bien entendu," continua-t'il. " Donc, son école organise une soirée ' Venir a l'école réunion' ou quelque chose comme ça, vendredi."

" La réunion ' Retour a l'école ' ? " corrigea-t'elle.

" Ouais, peut importe. Comment sais-tu ça ? tu as un enfant et je ne le sais pas, " dit-il malicieusement, " pauvre lui. "

" Tu sais, je suis déjà allée à l'école. J'ai une amie qui est professeur là-bas et elle m'en a parlé." répondit Hermione, ignorant son commentaire.

" Oh, je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu l'avais lu dans un livre, " dit Drago en continuant de la taquiner.

Elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui aurait été convainquant si elle n'avait pas ri en même temps.

" En tout cas, je me demandais si je pouvais te demander une faveur, " commenca-t'il.

Elle le regarda, surprise. " D'abord tu m'insulte et après tu me demande une faveur. Tu ne fais pas ça souvent, enh Malfoy ?"

" Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu ne veux pas m'aider ? " demanda-t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione essaya d'ignorer le battement que son coeur avait manqué. " Ça dépend, c'est quoi ta faveur ?"

" Ummh, Alex ne peux pas venir avec moi a la Réunion, parce que les idiots à son école ne permettent pas aux enfants de venir. J'aurais demandé à mes parents mais ils sont partis en Italie et Blaise est à Dublin. Alors, je me demandais... puisque Alex et toi vous entendez aussi bien... si tu pouvais t'occuper de lui. Je vais te payer, peux importe combien coûte les gardiennes ses jours-ci."

" Se servir de son fils comme argument, tu es effronté, Malfoy, " dit-elle en souriant. " Je vais le faire mais sans que tu me payes."

"Granger," commença Drago.

"Non, ça me fait plaisir. Je ne vais pas le faire si tu insiste pour me payer."

" Têtue de Griffondor," rala-t'il, mais accepta tout de même. " Peux-tu être à mon appartement à 6h45 ?"

Elle hocha, il la remercier et se leva pour partir. Hermione le regarda partir, admirant la vue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte. Il se tourna, et elle leva les yeux, rougissant furieusement.

" Ahh, et Granger, tu as un peu de mousse juste là, " dit Drago en montrant sa joue.

Elle devint encore plus rouge si cela se pouvait et essuya la crème fouettée en vitesse. Drago se tourna et quitta, un sourire satisfait sur le visage , ignorant son désir d'enlever la mousse de son visage par lui même. Et non, pas avec sa main.

* * *

><p>Hermione se dépoussiéra tandis qu'elle sortait de la cheminée, à l'appartement de Drago. Elle fut accueillie par un petit elfe de maison, il s'inclinait si bas qu'elle ne pouvait voir le visage de celui-ci... ou de celle-ci.<p>

"Umh, Allo, " salua Hermione inconfortable, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la minuscule créature qui s'inclinait. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonnée S.A.L.E ( Société d'aide a la libération des Elfes.), mais elle était toujours grandement contre l'esclavage des elfes.

L'elfes releva la tête surprit et retourna à ses pieds, les bras ouverts.

Confuse, l'ayant vue la regarder, Hermione attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle lui demanda, " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

" Votre cape Miss," répondit l'elfe sans même se relever. " Est-ce que Miss voudrais un breuvage ou de la subsistance ( nourriture) ?"

_C'est bien Malfoy de trouver un elfe qui a un vocabulaire rivalisant le sien, _pensa-t'elle amusée.

" Oh, non merci. Ça va. Je peux le mettre moi-même, " répondit Hermione gentiment, s'agenouillant à son niveau. " Apelle-moi Hermione s'il te plait, quel est ton nom ?"

L'elfe leva les yeux , surprit une fois de plus. Les yeux grands ouverts débordant de larmes. Puis, tout d'un coup, il courut jusqu'au mur et commença à s'y cogner la tête.

" Oh, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça ! " Gémit-elle, " Je vais te donner ma cape et tu peux m'appeler Miss mais arrête, s'il te plaît! "

" Miss...est...dé...çu...par...les servi...ces...de Buttler," hurla l'elfe entre les coups.

" Non, Miss ne l'est pas !" affirma Hermione, " Fuck ! Oh, S'il te plaît arrête ! Tien ! Ma cape, et s'il te plaît va me chercher du thé, " ordonna-t'elle, espérant que cela le consolerait.

Butler cessa de se cogner la tête contre le mur et prit la cape d'Hermione. " Quel est le thé que Miss voudrait ? Jasmin ? Earl Grey ? Lapsang ? "

" Mais c'est quoi ce putain de vacarme ? " Cria Drago, arrivant enfin dans son salon. Passant son regard d'une Hermione accabler à son elfe en pleur. La compréhension des événements, naissant sur son visage. Il lui fit son sourire habituel, remplit de malice.

" Tu es à peine arrivée depuis 2 minutes et tu traumatise déjà mes elfes de maison ?" dit-il a Hermione. " Butler, va lui chercher du Earl Grey."

Avec un craquement bruyant, Butler était parti. " Et bien, si tu les traiterais mieux, ils ne seraient pas traumatisés quand quelqu'un essai d'être gentil avec eux," rétorqua Hermione renfrogné.

" Je les traite bien. Je les pai mieux que n'importe qui. Mais ils restent toujours des Elfes de maison; ils n'interagissent pas avec les sorciers et les sorcières par choix, " expliqua Drago.

Elle le regarda , les yeux méfiants. " Tu pais tes elfes ?" demanda-t'elle incrédule.

" Est-ce que tu serais venu dans mon appartement, si je ne le faisais pas ?" demanda Drago, sachant très bien la réponse. Il se tourna et commença à marcher vers la sortie du salon, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

_Wow, _pensa-t'elle. _Il a tellement changé. Il est une personne complètement différente._

" Granger ! " aboya Drago, remarquant enfin qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

_Okai, pas complètement une nouvelle personne. _Elle se précipita à la sortie de cette immense salon pour entrer dans le hall, rattrapant Drago.

Le hall était aussi élégant que le salon, il menait à toutes les chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Au centre il y avait un escalier grandiose qui menait aux chambres du deuxième étage. Tandis qu'Hermione entrait dans le hall, Alex accourut dans les escaliers en pyjama, les cheveux mouillé éparpiller dans tout les sens.

" Hermione !" s'exclama Alex, se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle ria, le serrant fort dans ses bras. " Comment vas-tu ?"

" Oh, très bien ! J'aime mon école ! J'aime mon professeur et mes amis ! J'apprends pleins de chose, et mon professeur est très fière de tout les livres que j'ai lu. Je lui es parlé de toi, tu sais," répondit Alex en la regardant.

Hermione rougit légèrement, " Et bien, je suis contente que tu aimes ça !"

" Ouais, et papa s'en va là-bas se soir pour rencontrer tout le monde , " continua Alex excité.

Drago poussa un soupire résigner, en regardant Alex. " Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. Soit gentil et ne cause pas trop de problème à Hermione." Il lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue et avança vers Hermione.

" Donc, il a déjà pris un bain, mais si tu pouvais le convaincre de se brosser les cheveux," dit-il avec le sourire, évaluant la masse friser qu'Hermione regroupé en une queue de cheval. " Et les elfes ont préparés votre souper. Son heure de coucher est à 8h30, Ah et s'il te plaît, ne passez pas toute la soirée a lire."

Hermione ria, roulant des yeux. " On va s'en sortir, enh Alex ? "

" Oui ! " s'exclama Alex.

" Go," dit-elle, le poussant légèrement. " Amuse toi bien."

" Je ne pense pas, Granger," grommela Drago se dirigeant vers le foyer. Il se retourna pour regarder son fils et sa gardienne, souhaitant pouvoir rester avec eux.

* * *

><p>Drago apparut de nouveau dans la cheminée à 9h48 le soir. <em>Criss j'en reviens pas comment s'était long, <em>pensa-t'il. _Au moins le professeur d'Alex n'est pas complètement incompétente._

Il ôta son manteau et le tendit à Butler, celui-ci était déjà incliné et attendait. Il laissa sortir un puissant bâillement et s'étira les épaules et le cou. En laissant aller son regard dans le salon, il remarqua une Hermione recroquevillé dans un des énormes fauteuils, endormit.

Il fit un petit sourire à la vue de son petit corps engloutit par les énormes oreillers. Elle avait un livre étendu sur la cuisse ; _Typique, _pensa Drago ; et ses cheveux étaient éparpillé sur le bras du fauteuil, ou sa tête reposait. Sous la faible lumière de la pièce, il y avait seulement la lumière du petit feu et de la lampe à coter de sa chaise, elle ressemblait à une vision parfaite d'un sommeil paisible. Elle remua doucement, bougeant sa tête de sorte que son visage faisait face à Drago.

Silencieusement, Drago fit son chemin vers elle, réticent de la réveiller. _Je pourrais la coucher dans la chambre d'ami, _pensa Drago, _imagine demain, la tête qu'elle ferait. Mauvaise idée... Bouge Dray, tu as l'air d'un psychopathe à la fixer comme ça._

Prudemment, il déplaça certaines mèches folles de son visage, surprit par leur douceur. Elle ressemblait à un ange, avec la lumière du foyer qui dansait sur son visage. Il la poussa doucement à se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux, regardant Drago d'un air absent. Réalisant de plus en plus ce qui l'entourait, elle se redressa dans la chaise, frottant le sommeil hors de ses yeux.

" Je suis désolée. Je n'es pas voulu m'endormir. Je lisait et j'ai fermé mes yeux, juste pour quelques secondes, " expliqua-t'elle hâtivement.

" Ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Je devine que tout c'est bien passé ? " répondit Drago, s'assoyant sur le rebord de la table à café devant elle.

" Oh, il a été charmant. On a mangé et il m'a parlé de tout ce qu'il apprend à l'école. Après le souper on a...joué a des jeux pendant un bout de temps." mentit Hermione, jetant des regards rapides à Drago.

Il éclata de rire à son horrible tentative de le duper. " Ahhh, et est-ce que ces jeux consistaient à des pages attachées ensemble avec de l'écriture sur certains d'entre elles ?" taquina-t'il.

Souriant un peu et regardant ailleurs, elle répondit, " Il y avait quelques images sur certaines d'entre elles."

Les deux rirent silencieusement. Hermione bâilla, ramenant ses cheveux en désordre en queue de cheval, la majorité s'étaient échappés alors qu'elle dormait. Drago la regarda pendant qu'elle attachait ses cheveux ensemble, désirant de faire courir ses doigts dans ses boucles.

Ignorant son regard, Hermione demanda, " Alors, comment as été la soirée Retour à l'école ?"

" Pas si pire, " répondit Drago en regardant ses mains. " Au moins le professeure d'Alex n'est pas complètement incompétente, " dit-il , répétant les pensée qu'il avait eues plus tôt.

Hermione ria , secouant la tête. " Mon dieu Drago, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit quelque chose du genre. Je crois que ton fils est amoureux d'elle."

Il fit une pause, aimant la manière dont son nom sonnait venant d'elle. " Tu sauras que j'ai été très charmant, comme toujours Hermione."

Souriant d'un air endormi, Hermione se leva et s'étira. Malheureusement, ou heureusement , dépendant de comment on le voi , elle se tenait juste en face de Drago, lui donnant une magnifique vue sur son ventre alors que sa chemise s'était un peu relever. Regardant un peau crémeuse, de nombreuses images lui traversa la tête, dont aucune n'étaient respectable.

Il se leva rapidement, de sorte qu'il ne ferait plus face à son ventre nu. Cependant, cela ne fit que les rapprocher, Hermione se retrouva à quelques centimètres du torse de Drago. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, se rapprochant doucement.

_Oh mon dieu, _pensa Hermione, maintenant complètement réveiller.

_Fuck qu'elle sent bon, _pensa Drago, regardant ses lèvres invitantes.

Subitement, l'horloge annonça 10h, sonnant bruyamment. Ils sursautèrent , s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, surprit par le bruit brusque. Criss, Fuck, Va chier ! jura Drago dans sa tête.

Le visage d'Hermione était rouge tomate, elle regardait partout à l'exception de Drago.

" Et bien, je devrais y aller maintenant. On se voit bientôt Drago," dit-elle faiblement.

Drago acquiesça de la tête, la regardant prendre son manteau et disparaître à travers les flammes. Il regarda l'horloge Grand-Père dans le coin de la pièce, s'était un cadeau de sa mère, il avait une envie grandissante de la détruite en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. _Qui aurait cru qu'un cadeau de ma mère , ruinerait ma vie. _Avec cela, Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, se sentant profondément insatisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebonjour,<br>Alors aimer le 5 ième chapitre, ça va vite haha.****L'histoire s'installe tranquillement, je suis très contente.****Et je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ils sont tous constructif en m'encourage à m'améliorer. Mais surtout merci de ne pas m'attaquer, je sais que j'ai plusieurs faiblesses mais je fait beaucoup d'efforts pour les régler. Alors un gros gros merci xx**

**Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé à m'aider, qui pourrait approuver mes idées pour la suite de l'histoire et qui pourrait m'aider avec la correction des textes.****Si ça t'interesses juste me contacter ; zazouna_matata , tu verrais les chapitres en avance en plus ! haha**

**Bonne semaine xx**

**R&R**


	6. Quidditch Cas d'Urgence

**Salut tout le monde,  
><strong>**Petite surprise hihi, un chapitre de plus cette semaine.  
><strong>**Pour vous remerciez de votre support et vos commentaires.  
><strong>**Un gros merci à chacun d'entre vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser un mot.**

**Je recherche toujours quelqu'un pour m'aider à corriger mes textes et qui voudrait être ma main droite pour la suite de l'histoire.  
><strong>**Si sa t'intéresses me contacter ( zazouna_matata Hotmail .com )**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : <span>Quidditch ;<span> Cas d'urgence

...

_Je déteste cette odeur. Une odeur acre qui s'enfonce dans la chair. Une odeur qui ne part pas même après de nombreuses douches. Une odeur qui s'empreigne dans les vêtements pour les pourires. Une odeur qui a un goût quand elle rentre dans ta bouche._

'' Fait-le ! "

_Je ne peux pas,_

" FAIT-LE ! "

_ .PAS_

" FAIIIIT-LE ! "

_je...j...peux...p._

" AVADA KEDAVRA "

.

Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant du regard ou il était, sa chambre apparut. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, transformer en un gris anthracite ( presque noir ), qui semblaient scruter la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose, tapit dans le noir.

Il écoutait à la recherche d'un bruit suspect, mais il n'y avait rien , seulement sa propre respiration précipitée.

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son dos, paniqué , il se retourna doucement, comme si la chose allait lui sauter dessus.

Un petit homme était roulé en boule, blottit dans le dos de son père.

_Alex, _pensa Drago. _Il a probablement entendu mon cauchemar._ Sa respiration redevint normal à la vue de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et se rendormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve.

" Argh, aussi proche et tu n'as pas pu conclure ? " gémit Blaise après avoir entendu la soirée de Drago et Hermione.

" C'est pas que je n'es pas pu conclure, Zabini," siffla Drago irrité, " Cette putain d'horloge a commencer à sonner et ça l'a gâché l'ambiance. "

" Alors, tu aimes bien Hermione, enh ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça mais je peux voir pourquoi. Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Et Alex l'aime aussi. " dit Blaise, souriant a son ami. " En plus, tu n'as pas eux de soirées torrideeee depuis au moins 8 mois. "

Drago foudroya Blaise, dont le sourire innocent s'était transformé en sourire malicieux. " Si j'avais voulu coucher avec une fille dans ces 8 mois, penses-tu pas que j'y serais arrivé. C'est impossible d'avoir un one-night ( une soirée d'un soir ) avec un enfant de 5 ans à la maison. "

" Tu te conserve pour la meilleure partie du Trio D'Or alors, non ?" se moqua Blaise, commençant maintenant à rire de l'inconfort de son ami.

" Tu es un vrai con, Zabini ! Je sais même pas pourquoi t'es mon ami. "

" Oh, ferme la ! On est pareil, mon vieux. Nous tous, Serpantards, le sont. En plus, je suis le parrain de ton fils, on est obligé d'être ami. " répliqua Blaise.

Drago roula des yeux, s'écrasant dans sa chaise. Ils avaient une réunion à son bureau pour discuter de la réussite de Blaise à Dublin, et de la perspective d'acquérir une nouvelle branche en Irlande.

" Parlant de lui, ou est ton fils ? je n'es pas vue ce petit démon depuis des semaines. "

" Il est à l'école. Il va chez un de ses amis après jusqu'à ce que je puisse aller le chercher, " expliqua Drago en grimaçant.

" Tu n'aimes pas que ton fils est des amis ? On est un peu possessif ? " Taquina Blaise, sachant comment Drago et Alex étaient proche.

" Je suis pas possessif, " affirma agressivement Drago, ce qui fit ricaner Blaise. " Je suis contente qu'il est des amis, je n'aimes pas l'envoyer chez eux, surtout quand je n'es jamais rencontré leurs parents."

" Pourquoi tu le fais? "

" Je n'es pas d'autres choix. Ma mère et Lucius ne sont toujours pas revenus d'Italie, et j'ai une réunion de 3h jusqu'à dieux sait quand. Peut-être que si les gens qui travaillent dans cette osti de bureau ne serais pas aussi caves, on aurait pas besoin de faire des assemblées chaque semaine, et je pourrais passer plus de temps avec mon fils."

" Et ta petite amie, " se moqua Blaise.

" Honnêtement, as-tu 5 ans toi aussi ? " demanda Drago, ignorant ses commentaires.

* * *

><p>" Ha ! Je te l'avais dit ! C'est vrai que je l'avais dit ! J'ai toujours raison ! " s'écria Ginny, sautant sur le divan d'Hermione et faisant une danse de la victoire.<p>

" Oui tu me l'avais dit. Tu avais raison. Maintenant, descendre de là et aide moi ! " supplia Hermione .

Se calmant, Ginny retourna s'asseoir sur le divan, souriant intensément. " Bon, j'avais raison pour Drago et toi. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour faire quoi ? "

" Et bien, je ne sais pas si il m'aime bien aussi. En plus, il a un fils, ce qui rend tout beaucoup plus compliqué. Et c'est MALFOY! Oh, mais à quoi je pense? " grogna Hermione, se cachant le visage dans son oreiller.

" Tu penses que les choses ont changées. Il n'est clairement pu le même gars qu'i ans, et tu n'es définitivement pas la même fille. Arrête d'être ridicule et invite cet homme à sortir!"

" Mais t'es folle ! Je ne vais pas faire les premiers pas. Et si il ne m'apprécie pas ? Ou pire, si on sort, qu'on se déteste, et je merde avec Alex ? " Paniqua Hermione, regardant Ginny pour du réconfort.

Ginny se leva du divan et serra Hermione dans ses bras. " D'accord, tu peux attendre qu'il fasse les premiers pas, ce qu'il fera car il est fou de toi. Et tout ira bien avec Alex. Il t'adore, et c'est parfait, puisque sa donne une raison de plus à Drago pour t'inviter à sortir."

" Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Arrêtons de parler de tous ça , j'ai mal à la tête. Comment la famille a pris la nouvelle pour Ron et Parvati ? "

"Oh, maman était enchantée, " répondit Ginny en frémissant. " Elle pleurait et tout le tralala, elle me rendait folle. Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient content pour Ron, eux aussi, et papa était super fier. Par contre, Fred et George n'ont toujours pas arrêté de se moquer de lui. Je pense que Ron risque de changer d'idée à cause de toutes les idioties qu'ils lui disent."

" Oh, c'est deux là . J'espère qu'il ne reculera pas, nous allons magasiner la bague demain. J'ai un peu peur que quelqu'un s'échappe et qu'elle apprenne qu'il veuille lui faire la grande demande et gâche la surprise. "

" Ça fait déjà 4 ans qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne pense pas que ça va être une très grande surprise. C'est tellement étrange de penser qu'il va se marier. Je veux dire, c'est Ron, " dit Ginny avec une grimace.

" Ne le dit pas comme ça, Gin. Je suis super contente pour eux, " dit Hermione avec un sourire affectueux.

" Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce qui serait arrivé si vous n'aviez pas rompu ? Et que c'est à toi qu'il ferait sa demande ?" demanda Ginny sérieusement.

" Ça serait vraiment bizzard d'aller magasiner ma propre bague. " répliqua Hermione en éclatant de rire.

" Je suis sérieuse, Mione. Est-ce que tu aimerais que Ron et toi soyez toujours ensemble ? "

" Non, Ginny. On a essayé, tu te rappel ? Te souviens tu du désastre que ça l'avait été ? On est trop différent, et si on serait encore ensemble maintenant, on se détesterait. On s'aime, simplement pas comme ça. "

"Hummm, Okay. Je te crois. Je pense que c'est mieux. Ron a toujours voulu une femme comme maman, qui reste a la maison, qui cuisine et prend soin des enfants. Je doute que tu aurais voulu remplir ce rôle. "

" Absolument pas ! " dit Hermione, fronçant des sourcils aux goûts étranges et vieillot de son ami. " Je crois que si Parv est prête à lâcher son travail pour devenir femme au foyer, alors ces deux la seront très heureux ensemble. "

" Et ça te permet de devenir la femme de Drago, et la belle-mère d'Alex, " rajouta Ginny, un sourire de maniaque étampé sur le visage.

" Ah, ferme là , " s'écria Hermione, lui lançant un oreiller au visage.

* * *

><p><em>Des caves,<em> pensa Drago. _J'ai engagé une gagne de cave. À vrai dire, l'ensemble du bureau est cave. Je gage ma fortune qu'Alex serait mille fois meilleur que ses criss d'imbéciles._

Drago était assis dans sa chaise de président dans la salle de conférence depuis près d'une heure trente, écoutant ses employés discuter de la perspective de leur expansion.

Le téléphone dans la salle de conférence commença à sonner, Drago répondit immédiatement, heureux d'avoir une raison pour ne plus porter attention a leur discussion.

" Allo ? " répondit Drago.

" ? " demanda la réceptionniste, Helen Coldpilf. " Je suis désolée de vous déranger dans le milieu de votre réunion, mais il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous, et elle ne veut pas raccrocher tant qu'elle ne vous a pas parlé. "

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda Drago, songeur à ce que voudrait cette femme. La pièce devint complètement silencieuse tandis que ses employés réalisaient que le président ne faisait plus partie de la conversation.

" Son nom est Belinda Hunter. Elle dit qu'elle est la mère de Maximillien, " répondit Hélène.

_Mais qui est-ce fucking Maximillien ?_ pensa Drago, confus. " Je vais lui parler, " dit-il , curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

" Allo ? ? " demanda Bélinda qui semblait éffrayée et très agitée.

" Oui c'est moi .Que puis-je faire pour vous, ?"

" Oui, umh... Je suis la mère de Maximillien, l'ami d'Alex, vous savez ? " continua-t'elle.

" Oui. Est-ce que tout va bien ? " demanda Drago qui se souvenait qu'Alex avait mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un Max ou Maxis. "

" Bien sûr. Tout va bien, en grande partie, " dit-elle comme si elle allait éclater en sanglot. " Mais, euh- il y a eu un petit accident. Vraiment petit, même, minuscule. "

" Un accident ? " répéta Drago qui se redressa dans sa chaise. " Quel genre d'accident ? "

" Juste un petit. Vous voyez, les garçons jouaient au Quidditch et je gardais un œil aiguisé sur eux. Mais ma fille, Amélia , elle a 2 ans, c'est réveillée à l'intérieur. Elle ne se réveille jamais pendant sa sieste d'après-midi, alors j'étais inquiète. J'ai couru à l'intérieur, seulement pour une seconde, pour aller la voir, et elle était réveillée. Alors, je l'es rendormie en quelques secondes, et j'ai couru dehors, et là... " s'arrêta-t'elle.

" Et là... ? " grogna Drago dangereusement, son cœur battant si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de son torse.

" Rodney, il est un autre ami à Alex et Max, il ne pouvait plus contrôler son balai, et doit avoir percuté Alex. Quand je suis sortie, ils étaient les deux au sol, en pleur. "

" Percuté ? " hurla Drago dans le téléphone qui avait perdu totalement contrôle de lui-même, perdu dans sa rage et son inquiétude. _Quel genre de femme laisse un groupe d'enfants âgés de 5 ans , SEULS, dehors ? Pourquoi toutes les femmes son aussi fucking stupides ?_ " . ? " demanda-t'il, bouillonnant.

" Oh, ohh ! " dit Blaise, dans le fond de la salle. Imperceptible par les oreilles de Drago. " Quelqu'un est dans la grosse merde ! "

En pleurs, Bélinda répondit, " À Ste-Mangouste. Je suis terriblement désolée . Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. "

" Tu as crisment raison ! " grogna Drago tandis qu'il raccrochait en détruisant presque la table, ignorant le reste des excuses de Bélinda. Il courut hors de la salle de conférence vers le réseau de cheminette, suivit de près par Blaise, et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et partit pour Ste-Mangouste.

* * *

><p>" Umh, Guérisseuse Granger ? "<p>

Hermione se tourna vers l'infirmière qui l'avait appelée. Elle était entrain de guérir un patient qui avait avalé une potion inconnue, ce qui lui avait fait pousser des tentacules et des plumes. Les infirmières savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre pendant qu'elle était avec un patient ; si il y avait quelque chose d'important, il pouvait la contacter sur son avertisseur. ( Padget)

" Oui ? " demanda Hermione en lançant des éclaires à l'infirmière.

" Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a deux hommes dans la salle d'urgence qui vous demande. " répondit-elle apparemment sur le point de pleurer.

" Je suis avec un patient, " expliqua Hermione, faisant un sourire d'excuse à l'homme qui ressemblait maintenant à un oiseau mélangé à une pieuvre.

" Je suis désolée, mais l'un d'entre eux n'arrête pas d'hurler, et il ne laissera personne d'autre guérir son fils. "

_Fils ?_ pensa Hermione. " Est-ce que cet homme est blond ? " demanda-t'elle appréhensive.

" Oui. Vous le connaissez ? "

" Oui. " dit Hermione en ramassant ses choses. _Oh mon dieu, qu'es qui ne va pas avec Alex ? _inquiète, elle était déjà prête à quitter son patient. Elle savait aussi que Drago et Blaise n'arrêteraient pas de terroriser les infirmières et les médicomages dans la salle d'urgence si elle ne venait pas aider Alex.

" Je suis terriblement désolée. Mais je dois m'occuper d'une urgence, " s'excuse Hermione. " Si je ne suis pas revenue dans une heure, je vais vous envoyer un autre docteur pour votre... situation."

Avec cela, elle quitta la pièce, courant vers la salle d'urgence.

* * *

><p>" Qu'est-ce qui est dur à comprendre ? Mon fils est blessé, et je veux la meilleure guérisseuse pour s'occuper de lui !" cria Drago au quatrième médicomage qui tentait de guérir Alex.<p>

" Salut beauté " appela Blaise, celui-ci était étendu sur les chaises et regardait Drago s'éverver contre chacune des personnes qui osait passer devant lui. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Alex ? " appela Hermione se précipitant vers lui.

Drago regarda Hermione, inondé de soulagement. " Je sais pas. Il est dans cette pièce, et ces cons ne nous laissent pas le voir. Je suis son père, espèce de conne, " cria Drago à une infirmière.

" Okai, je vais m'occuper de lui. Mais tu dois arrêter de crier sur les médicomages et les infirmières. Ils essaient seulement d'aider, " consola Hermione doucement, courant dans la chambre d'Alex.

Alex était assis dans son lit, excité par l'animation de la salle d'urgence. " Salut Hermione ! " dit-il joyeusement.

" Salut Alex, " dit-elle tendrement. Elle prit son graphique, confuse par son attitude aussi gaie. _Une jambe brisée ? _pensa-t'elle, _Oh merci. Je croyais qu'il était sérieusement blessé ou quelque chose dans le genre._

" Alors Alex, pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Hermione, se rapprochant de lui. Elle prit sa jambe et commença par la tapoter sa baguette pour trouver ou était la fracture.

" C'était super cool !" s'exclama-t'il. " On volait, et Rodney a perdu le contrôle de son balai, et c'est écrasé contre moi. "

" Oh, mon dieu ! " s'écria Hermione. " Il y avait personne pour vous surveiller ?"

" était à l'intérieur pour aller voir Amélia quelques minutes, elle a pu nous aider seulement après. Ce n'était pas si pire, " rajouta-t'il, voyant Hermione inquiète. " On ne volait pas très haut, on n'est tombé que de quelques pieds. J'ai seulement mal atterri, je crois. Mais mon balais est sauf !"

_Oh, tant que ton balais est correct, _pensa-t'elle sarcastiquement, délirant par l'inquiétude. _Mais quel genre de femme laisse des enfants de 5 ans seuls tandis qu'ils volent sur des balais ? Je suis prête à parier que Drago est furieux contre elle._

Elle trouva au moins le point de la fracture, murmurant le sort rapidement. Alex grimaça légèrement mais n'était autrement pas affecté.

" Et voilà, tout est redevenu normal" dit Hermione, caressant sa jambe réconfortablement. " Normalement, je te demande si tu veux un plâtre ou non , mais pour toi, je t'en met définitivement un. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta jambe toute neuve. "

" Oooooh, j'ai un plâtre ?" se réjouissa Alex. Hermione ria, relaxant enfin, et créa magiquement un plâtre blanc autour de sa jambe.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour y trouver Drago faisant les cents pas devant la porte, lançant des regards d'assassin à tout ceux qui osait le regarder. Quand il l'a vue, toute son inquiétude réapparut dans son visage.

" Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t'il avec espoir.

" Il va bien. Ce n'était qu'une petite fracture. Il va avoir un plâtre pour quelques jours, comme précaution, " répondit-elle. L'amenant aux chaises en fasse de la chambre. Ils s'assirent.

" Putain de merde. J'ai eu tellement peur, " dit-il, baissant la tête entre ses mains , se calmant enfin.

Hermione lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter. " Il a été super. Il n'a pas eux mal après que les infirmières lui est donné des anti-douleurs. Il était vraiment excité par son plâtre aussi. " Se rappela Hermione en riant

Drago souria, réalisant finalement comment Hermione avait été inquiète, elle aussi. " Merci d'être venu l'aider. Je n'es pas voulu être aussi difficile ; J'étais tellement terrorisé. Si quelque chose lui serait arrivé... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. "

" Ne dit pas ça," dit Hermione en secouant sa tête. " Il est un Malfoy après tout ; Il est indestructible, " blagua-t'elle, en souriant.

Drago éclat de rire pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait des années. " Tu as raison, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. "

Un silence confortable s'installa.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, les amoureux. " dit Blaise avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage.

Drago l'avait oublié, il était dans la même position lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée, il était coucher sur trois chaises rapprochées pour lui créer un lit, pas très loin des tourtereaux.

Hermione sauta hors de son siège, et commença à partir.

" Ou tu vas ? " demanda Drago, appréciant sa compagnie.

" J'ai un autre client avec des tentacules et des plumes qui lui sortent du visage," expliqua-t'elle hâtivement. " Alex est probablement endormi. Tu peux le ramener à la maison ou tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, c'est pour toi. Mais tu devras l'amener demain matin pour une vérification."

" Alors on va rester," répondit Drago. " Tu sais, je vais devoir te rendre tout ça un jour, Granger" dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle ria, " Bye Zabini " dit Hermione avant de courir vers la sortie, sentant les papillons dans son estomac,encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Blaise se tordait de rire,<p>

" Je vais te tuer, " dit Drago avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Il entra et s'assit à coter de son lit. Il regarda son fils dormir paisiblement, sentant sa peur et son inquiétude revenir. _Il ne devrait pas être dans ce lit. Je ne vais plus jamais le laisser voler sans moi, jamais, _pensa-t'il. _Oh, non, je commence à parler comme Granger._

Il pensa à comment Hermione était arrivée rapidement à sa demande persistante pour qu'elle soit la personne qui s'occupe d'Alex. Il était submergé par de la gratitude et quelque chose d'autre dont il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Il regarda Alex à nouveau, réfléchissant à comment ces deux là étaient devenus proche et comment elle avait dû avoir peur. _Presque qu'aussi terrorisé que moi, _pensa-t'il, se rappelant de son visage quand elle était entrée dans la salle d'urgence.

Alex remua, tourna la tête vers son père et ouvrit les yeux. " Papa ? " dit-il faiblement.

" Rendors-toi, mon ange, " dit Drago, caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

" Ou est hermione ? " demanda-t'il en regardant partout pour y trouver sa guérisseuse.

" Elle devait aller voir d'autres patients," expliqua Drago, " Tu l'aimes bien, enh ? "

" Elle est super gentille et cool et elle est intelligente, " élogea Alex. " Et, elle est super belle ! "

Drago hocha de le tête, approuvant secrètement tout ce que venait de dire son fils.

" Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est belle, papa ?" demanda Alex, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui ne passa pas inaperçue par son père.

" Oui, Alex. Maintenant dort. Tu as eu une grosse journée. "

Comme Alex se rendormait, Drago se rassit dans sa chaise, se donnant la permission de dormir lui aussi. Alors qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil, il pensa encore une fois à Hermione ; son sourire brillant, ses longs cheveux, la façon dont elle devinait toujours ses pensés. _Je me demande comment je vais lui rendre, _pensa-t'il, tandis que le sommeil le vaincu.

**R&R**


End file.
